Consequesnces of bathtubs
by Miss Mon
Summary: takes place after insurrection when Will and Deanna face the consequences of their actions.


Title: Consequences of Bathtubs

Author: Sam-and-Jack-4eva

Summary: after insurrection deanna finds out she's pregnant

Rating: M

Spoilers: star trek insurrection

Status: Complete

Pairings: Will/Deanna

Copyright: This show belongs to Paramount. usual disclaimers apply

Archive: 

Consequences Of Bathtubs

Takes place a few weeks after insurrection

Counselor Troi's office…..

Counselor Deanna Troi sat in her office on the Enterprise waiting for her next appointment when something occurred to her

'My period is ten days late' she thought 'what if I am pregnant?'

She put her train of thought aside as her next patient arrived

Later that day…..

When her appointments were finished for the day, she headed to sickbay to see if Beverly would run a pregnancy scan. When Deanna arrived she noticed that only one of Beverly's nurses was present.

"Where is Doctor Crusher?" Deanna asked

"In her office" the nurse replied before Deanna headed to the Enterprise CMO's office.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" Beverly answered. When she saw that it was Deanna she said

"Hey Dee, how are you?"

"Ok, I guess" Deanna replied

"Deanna, what's wrong?"

"I'm late and I need you to do me a favor"

"What do you mean?"

"My period is ten days late and I need you to run a pregnancy scan for me"

"Sure"

15 minutes later…..

"Well Dee, the results came back positive. Congratulations you're pregnant"

"Oh, shit"

"I take it that this was an unplanned pregnancy"

"It was an unplanned relationship"

"So…"

"So, how far along am I?" Deanna asked

"About four weeks. Dee is Will the father?"

"Yes the baby is Will's. I need to think about this so I'm going back to my quarters" Deanna said as she excused herself from sickbay and headed back to her quarters.

That evening…..

Deanna had cancelled her plans with Will using tiredness as an excuse to sort herself and her feelings out.

In Ten Forward…..

"Hey commander weren't you supposed to be seeing Deanna tonight?" commander Geordi La Forge asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, she claims she's tired. She's given me the same excuse every night this week"

"I'm probably not the person to give advice but, talk to her. See if anything is wrong"

"Yeah you're probably right. I'll wait until tomorrow though, she didn't look real good when I saw her earlier" Will said before downing his drink "Night Geordi" then Will left and went to bed.

The next morning…..

Deanna woke up and saw that Will had left a message on her terminal asking whether or not she wanted to meet for breakfast. She sent a reply, declining the offer and that is what continued to happen for a few weeks until it got to the point that she was not only alienating Will but everyone else as well.

Data's quarters…..

The senior staff minus Deanna were playing their weekly poker game and suddenly the captain asked if anyone had noticed anything about Deanna's recent behavior

"Yeah actually, I've noticed how distant she has become lately, even in her counseling sessions she's been distant to her patients" Geordi told the group

"I know, it started three and a half weeks ago after I told her…..I can't say"

"Beverly, what did you tell her?" Will asked

"Sorry Will I can't besides it being doctor/patient confidentiality I also promised her I wouldn't tell anyone" Beverly told him

"Never stopped you before doc" Geordi joked

"Beverly what did you tell her?"

"Deanna was concerned about something when she came to see me and after I gave her the test results she said she had to think before she left"

"Whatever is wrong, it isn't life threatening is it?" Will asked

"No" Beverly replied

"Thank god" he said

"You really love her don't you?"

"Gee Beverly, what do you think?"

"I think you need to have a long talk with her because what she's going through at the moment she will need you supporting her through this"

"Alright I'll go and have a word with her" will said before leaving

In Deanna's quarters…..

Deanna stood up rather shakily after vomiting yet again and she cursed as she realized that she had not been able to keep anything down for the past five days

'I'll see Bev in the morning, maybe she can give me something to ease the nausea' she thought just before the door chimes rang 'who could that be?'

"Come in…..Will?"

"We need to talk"

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"No. what's going on? Why have you been so distant lately? You seem as if you don't want anything to do with me, why won't you talk to me Deanna? I love you for Christ sake, you should know that"

"Will, I really don't feel that well, can we please discuss this tomorrow?"

"No, we are going to discuss this now"

"Alright" Deanna reluctantly agreed "can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Sure" Will replied

"Help yourself to a drink and can you get me a hot chocolate please"

"Ok"

As Will set about getting the drinks, Deanna went to the bathroom. When she was washing her hands a sharp pain rippled through her abdomen then as quickly as the first one left another pain came and she started to bleed 'oh no the baby, and Will is outside. How am I going to sickbay? Tell him I have to go' she resolved to do that as she headed back out to confront Will.

"here is your drink Deanna" Will said as he passed the hot chocolate to her. She put it down before telling him.

"I need to go"

"Go? Go where? We're supposed to be talking?"

"I know but I really need to go" she said

"No, you are not going anywhere until I get some answers"

"Will, I really don't have time for this, I need to get to sickbay" she told him before gasping.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm bleeding"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought Beverly would of" gasps "told you what's wrong"

"No"

"Oh" gasps "That was sharp"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm pregnant, bleeding and about to pass out" Deanna told him before doing just that.

As Deanna laid bleeding on the floor Riker contacted Beverly

"Riker to crusher"

"Go ahead Will"

"Deanna's bleeding pretty badly and is unconscious in her quarters. I need some help here Bev"

"on my way. Crusher out"

"Beverly, what's going on with Deanna?" the captain asked

"she's pregnant" Beverly told them before leaving to get to Deanna.

six hours later…..

Deanna woke up in sickbay with Will sitting next to her, holding her hand. She tried to sit up but the sharp pain in her belly caused her to re-think that option

"Fuck" she cursed under her breath

"Now miss Troi that's not nice language" Will told her

"Who taught it to me flyboy?"

"Guilty as charged. Deanna about the baby….." Will began but was cut off by Deanna

"I know, I should have told you sooner but you have absolutely no idea how freaked out I was and it finally sank in when I told you, so now I can not wait to have this baby"

"Dee, hon. I'm so sorry but you lost the baby. You were pretty dehydrated. Beverly said that the severity of your morning sickness was a key factor as well."

"I lost the baby? Oh god" Deanna said as she started sobbing

"it's going to be ok Dee, just let it out, we can always have another baby" Will told her

"We can have another baby?" she asked

"Yeah, I'd love to have babies with you Dee"

"Ok, on one condition"

"What?"

"You put a ring on my finger before getting me pregnant again"

"It's a deal. I can put it on now" Will said as he got an engagement ring and slipped it on her finger before asking "would you be my wife?"

"Yes" she replied

Epilogue…..

Three months later Will and Deanna were married and nine months later they welcomed their son Jonathon Ian into the world.

FINIS

please review. i need your praise so please no flames!


End file.
